Shut Up!
by LosingTrack
Summary: This is a songfic. My first songfic to be exact. Hermione is sick of Draco treating her like dirt, so she does something about it. DMHG


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Nor do I own this song I'm about to use. Simple Plan owns that.

Here we go…

_There you go  
You're always so right,  
It's all a big show,  
It's all about you,  
You think you know,  
What everyone needs  
You always take time to criticize me..._

"Why do you always feel the need to insult me, Malfoy? You always think you right. You and your pureblooded family need to get a clue."

He walked over and shoved her to the ground.

"Don't you ever talk about my family again, Granger." He glared at her "You're just a filthy mudblood who doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut. You don't know anything about my family."

_It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes,  
I just can't get it right..  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today..._

She got up.

"Have I ever done anything to offend you or do you act like this with everyone who has muggle parents?" She asked while brushing her clothes off and walking over to him.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you, so why don't you just mind your own business. Anyway, I don't have to listen to you."

"Real mature, Malfoy."

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't want to hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down(nnnnn)_

"Can't we just put our differences aside and be who we want? You know without our parents and friends telling us how to act. Why can't we just start over, Malfoy?"

"I act how I want to, Granger. My parents have no say over who I'm friends with. I just don't choose to be friends with a mudblood like you." He smirked

"That's it!" She said angrily "Just shut up! You are not going to insult me anymore because I've had it. Your insults do nothing, but make you seem immature. I won't let you make me feel like a nobody. I have stupendous grades, friends, and lastly, but certainly not least parents who love me even if they are muggles. They support me and listen to everything I say. Can you say the same?"

_There you go  
You never ask why (Unicin)  
It's all a big lie (Unicin)  
Whatever you do  
You think your special..  
But I know, and I know, and I know, and we know  
That you're not  
You're always there to point... out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today..._

"I am not immature! My grades and friends are also stupendous and my parents love me just as much as your parents love you….I think, but my parents are pureblooded and that's the most important thing." He looked at her "Besides it's not like you or your friends really care about me. I'm just a deatheater to you guys, but I don't want your pity anyway." He turned around and put his head against the wall in their common room.

"I do care about what happens to you, but every time I say anything you say I'm lying. You always think you're so special and everyone at this school knows you're not. You always point out everyone's mistakes except you own and that's not right because you're just like everyone else." She paused for a second and touched his shoulder "You never asked me why I'm nice to you or why I'm always trying to be your friend."

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't want to hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

"I never asked you because I already know why, but I also know my father would kill me if I ever went out with you. Everyone I know sees you as a mudblood and that's how I have to see you." He moved her hand off his shoulder and turned around to face her.

"Draco?"

"What?"

"Shut up. I'm willing to put up with my friends not liking me for you, so you should do the same with your father. I don't want anymore excuses. Didn't you just tell me you didn't care what your father thought?"

"I lied." He stated with fact.

_(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Is gonna bring me down(nnnnn)  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
You'll never bring me down(nnnnn) _

Don't tell me who I should be(eeeee)  
(Don't tell me who I should be)  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do(oooo)  
I don't want to waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away(yyyy)...

"I'm not gonna tell you how to act because that's for you to decide, but I will tell you that no matter what….I will always care about you." She started to walk away, but looked back over her shoulder "Just so you know though….your insults suck."

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down(nnnn)_

He thought about it for a second and then he chased after her. "Hermione, wait up!" She stopped and he grabbed her hand "I don't want to bring you down. I want to hold you up no matter what anyone says. Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES!" She jumped on him.

"You know that nobody will ever accept us, don't you?"

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

With that she held his face in with both of her hands and kissed him directly on the mouth.

**THE END**


End file.
